


Constants and Variables

by RiasSenpaiBae



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Although Kinda Mid-Canon, Comstock Will Never Happen, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Post-Canon, Time Powers, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiasSenpaiBae/pseuds/RiasSenpaiBae
Summary: Elizabeth can't bring herself to do it. She loves the man and can't willingly throw it all away. This is the story of what happens if she acted on those feelings and what would happen if he had the same feelings as well.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Elizabeth
Kudos: 9





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work contains mature themes, sexually explicit content, strong language, and content that may offend.
> 
> I do not own any rights to any Bioshock game or its characters and locations. This is a work of fiction. 
> 
> A/N: This work is a pairing between Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite. It takes place directly after the game but goes into detail about some spoilers about the game. 
> 
> If the content of the story offends you or sickens you, just leave. What are you doing here otherwise? If you happen to like the story and can’t wait for more, leave a comment and follow the story. I will attempt to reply/answer any questions in each chapter. 
> 
> Also, please feel free to check out my other stories. Otherwise, Enjoy.

Elizabeth watched as many alternate versions of herself appeared, revealing the truth to the grizzled man in front of them. In an almost choreographed manner, each version spoke in turn, recounting how in many timelines, the man known as Booker DeWitt attempted to atone for his transgressions and begin anew under the alias Zachariah Comstock. Elizabeth knew what was about to occur, the death and sacrifice of their father Booker DeWitt, but emotions of desire, love, and want began to fester in the raven-haired girl, sending pains like small daggers piercing her chest as the other versions began to move towards the grizzled man.  
She glanced at each variant of herself, each ones’ face stone cold and emotionless. But Elizabeth wasn’t sure that was the case. They were all essentially the same person, so wouldn’t they all share the same feelings? She assumed that if that were the case, then each parallel version knew they had to try to get rid of Booker to stop Comstock and hid their emotions behind a veil of determination. With each passing second that Elizabeth watched the others, they grew closer to the man; one step closer towards the end goal. And with each second, the girl’s emotions burned brighter, until they eventually encompassed her as the variants had finally grasped ahold of their father.  
In a blinding white flash, Elizabeth and created a new tear, transporting only herself and Booker to a new location; the top of the Eiffel Tower. Quickly, she scanned the surrounding area, looking for any possible signs that another version of herself may be around. At the luck of not finding herself, she exhaled a peaceful, long-held sigh before facing the man who had saved her from Columbia.  
“Elizabeth, what are you doing? This has to end. You know it does. We can’t risk Comstock surviving or even being created.” Booker stated lightheartedly, his mind knowing what needed to be done, but unable to commit to it.  
“Booker….I couldn’t do it. I feel something….inside me, that refuses to let me do so. And, I know how this will sound, but….I could tell that it was love and desire. Love and desire for the man who saved me from my tower. For the man who risked life and limb for some dumb girl. For the man who showed that same girl how people change and how that man would never give up on them.” Elizabeth uttered, her face dropping with the onset embarrassment.  
“Elizabeth….” He sighed, thinking about how to properly say what he wanted to say to the raven-haired woman. “....I can’t help but think about how you are my daughter. But….I’m not disgusted or repulsed. To be honest, there’s a part of me that knows those same feelings. When I first saw you, I thought you were gorgeous. And as time passed, you continued to get even more beautiful to me. I knew I couldn’t give up on you. And I never will. But no matter how much you or I want this, I have to think about what is right.”  
“But you don’t have to do it alone. I don’t care that we are family. As far as either of us is concerned, we didn’t know each other until a month ago. And as we grew to know one another, it wasn’t as a father and a daughter, it was as a man and a woman.” Elizabeth spat out, tears beginning to flood her eyes and blur her vision.  
“I know. But how could you stand to be with someone so violent as I am? How could you stand to be with an alcoholic who gambles his life away? Think about that for a moment. Even if we could be together, I am a broken shell of a man. I have nothing left to give to anyone, let alone anything to be able to pay off my debt.” Voiced the grizzled man.  
“We can start fresh. Live someplace other than New York. We could be happy. I could help you rid yourself of your alcoholic tendencies and your gambling ones as well. We could have a family and be happy. Anything….just, please….give us a chance.” Elizabeth wept.  
The pair stood at the top of the tower for a while, not another word was exchanged in that time. The only sound able to be heard was the small gusts of wind weaving through the steal of the structure. Finally, Booker sighed defeatedly, giving up on his short-lived quest to stop Elizabeth’s advances.  
“Fine. But I can’t leave New York. While I may have some small trouble arise, I can’t leave my home. Even if I did, they would know how to find me. But I know in my heart that we can get through it together.” He stated, lifting the raven-haired woman’s face with his index finger and thumb.  
Elizabeth obeyed Booker’s hand, lifting her tear stricken face up to look at her father’s. She could see the pain and suffering that he had gone through in his green eyes. Yet, even though all of the death and loss, she could see the love and hope he had. And she smiled, stepping closer towards the scarred male.  
At first, he was lost in the beauty of her eyes, then he became lost in the beauty of her face, only to be captivated by all of her as she stepped nearer to him. Instinctively, he knew exactly what she wanted. He was hesitant, unsure about everything that was going to come within the future, but all his thoughts were swept away as his lips grazed hers. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her closer before pressing their lips together in a heated passion, their tongues swirling in each other's mouths as if dancing a waltz long-forgotten. Both hoped the kiss would last forever, but the need for air broke them apart, a long strand of saliva connecting the two.  
“It’s cold up here isn’t it?” Booker asked her, now realizing their location.  
“Yeah. But it was the only place I could think of when opening the tear.” Elizabeth admitted as she turned to look out at the city. The lights twinkling in the night sky captivating her. “It’s beautiful. Isn’t it?”  
“Absolutely. But anywhere could be beautiful when we are together.” Replied Booker wrapping his arm around her waist. There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth began to chuckle lightly at the comment, noting how hopelessly romantic the man was. Before he could begin to interrogate her on her outburst of laughs, she slipped from his arm and turned away from him.  
“We should go. We gotta start fixing some bad habits….” She began before her voice became velvety and seductive. “....And make some new ones. Who knows, maybe a habit will become personified.”  
“What do you mean by that?” He began, her implication going unnoticed by him. Before he was able to get an answer from her, blinding white light captivated his vision before disappearing to be replaced by the sight of his dingy apartment. Shit. The place isn’t clean. But then again, I guess I wasn’t really expecting to bring a woman back here after the job. He rationalized in his mind, his hands immediately beginning to clean to make the place more suitable and nice for Elizabeth.  
She watched as he worked, admiring his commitment to her, but took notice of the excess amount of beer and whiskey bottles. Oh, Booker….I knew you drank, but this is terrible. I worry that if I can’t get to stop, you will surely succumb to the alcohol. But I guess that is only one of many things I need to help him fix. Because we also can’t have him wasting money on poker chips and terrible odds. We’ll get through it though…together.


	2. Alive Once More

“Booker…” Elizabeth began, inspecting a bottle of whiskey that was mostly empty. She glanced around the room once more, her eyes saddening at the amount of alcohol Booker had consumed.  
“Elizabeth, I….I know. There was a lot on my mind, there still is. Things like my debt, my declining amount of work, the fading memories of your mother, there’s a lot. And it leads me to do things I shouldn’t do. But no matter how hard I try, I fail to stop it.” He stated, staring at the wall as if he was reliving the worst of the terrible things he had seen.  
“Then I can help you. You don’t have to do this alone. You have me….your daughter and lover. I’m whatever you need me to be because I will always be by your side, helping you through it all. Just like you were always there for me in Columbia.”   
“Thank you, Elizabeth. If I didn’t have you here to help me, I probably would have succumbed to alcohol or something far worse. But while you may be my blood, you are more than just my kin. Hell be damned, I would go through Columbia again, just to put a ring on that finger. Because that is how I feel. No matter how much time we have known each other, I have felt I have known you for an eternity.” Booker replied, causing a smile to form on Elizabeth’s face due to the corniness of his comments.  
“As classy as ever Booker.” The raven-haired woman giggled. It’s weird, this is a side of him I have never seen before. He seems….happier. Was he like this with his wife? Or is this new? She questioned, lost in thoughts, only drawn out from her thinking when she heard a glass bottle smash on the floor.  
“I’m fine,” Booker called out to Elizabeth who had once again begun helping him clean.  
“Hey, Booker, were you like this with your wife before she passed?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“This happy. In Columbia, you were cruel, vulgar, and violent. But now? Now you are happier, friendlier, and more loving.”  
“I guess so. I know that my wife used to say I should do vaudeville or something. She also called me a hopeless romantic.”  
“Well, you will be glad to know that she and I would agree on at least one of those points. Because you are a hopeless romantic. Besides, why wait to put a ring on my finger?”  
“W-what are you implying, Elizabeth?”  
“Well, some of the books I read in my tower stated that skinship was a legal form of marriage. And while we may be skipping some steps, it’s like you said, it’s like we have known each other for an eternity.” She told him seductively, walking over to him before leading him to a nearby chair. As he saw what she was getting at, he followed her command and sat down in the chair, waiting for her next command.   
Elizabeth watched as he sat in the chair, watching her closely to try and figure out what she had planned next. But she didn’t speak, she only walked towards him before straddling his legs and wrapping her arms around her neck.   
“I have waited long enough for this. So….do whatever you want to me. I won’t object. Want me to wear a collar for you? I will. Want me to wear nothing at all times? I will. I will follow any command you have….as long as you fulfill my request.” She whispered into his ear, earning a positive response from inside his trousers.  
“And what would that be?” Booker questioned his tone much like when he was in Columbia.  
“That you fill me up. Give me a memento of you and your love. Though I know you won’t be going anywhere of course. And neither will I. But that is all I ask; that you impregnate your daughter.” She explained, feeling his shaft twitch at the thought.  
“Elizabeth, we have hardly known each other….” He began only to be cut off by her lips crashing into his. They kissed passionately for a while, both grinding into each other to try and satisfy their rising hunger for the other.  
“Don’t. I don’t care how long we have been together or anything like that. I love you more than I ever dreamed was possible. Besides, weren’t you the one trying to get a ring on my finger?” She inquired, gasping lightly as she pulled away from the kiss. “Well, you can get one on very soon if you fulfill my only request. Because I know it’s improper to have inseminated someone and not be married.”  
Booker thought long and arduously on the topic. Sure, he was willing to do it, his love for her exceeded what he thought was possible. He just wasn’t sure he was ready for it. He didn’t want to lose Elizabeth again and drop back into his habits. But eventually, he complied and lifted her as he rose from the chair, leading both of them to the bedroom in which he had slept alone for many nights.  
He layed the raven-haired girl down onto the bed as he kissed her again. The kiss was full of desire and lust, their tongues no longer waltzing but fighting for dominance. Booker, obviously, won the clash between the two appendages before he broke away from the kiss to look at Elizabeth. Her face was dusted red with embarrassment and want, only adding to her appeal. But as she began to lean back down on the bed after the kiss, she lightly bit his lower lip and pulled it before releasing it.   
“Are you sure you are ready?” He asked, concern written throughout his question.  
“Y-yes. Now please….just fuck me.” Elizabeth commanded, her voice wavering slightly from the excitement burning between her legs.  
Booker only nodded and began to explore her body, his hands roaming her sides as his lips traveled along her neck, leaving love bites as they traveled lower. He then began to slide his lover out of her blue, velvet jacket, exposing her arms and chest to him. At the sight of her slowly revealing body, he relinquished a low growl before quickly untying her corset and removing it from her body, leaving her in only her skirt. Instantly, his mouth began to explore the newly revealed territory, leaving deeper bite marks in its path which elicited sensual moans from the woman underneath him.  
“Booker, please, stop teasing me.” Elizabeth moaned. Upon request, the grizzled man lowered his hands to her blue skirt, preparing to take it off of her hourglass figure. But primal urges overcame the man and he tore through the material quickly, an audible RRRIP sounding through the room followed by a sharp gasp from the woman underneath him.  
“T-those are my only-” She began, only to be hushed by the man.  
“You stated yourself that you would obey any command. Consider this my first command.” He growled as his hands cupped her drenched folds, rubbing them softly. “Good god….you are soaked Elizabeth. Well, I guess I shouldn’t taunt you any further.”  
The ex-Pinkerton lifted himself off of his daughter, quickly removing all articles of clothing he was wearing at the time. As he did so, Elizabeth watched as he revealed himself to her, showing her his scars and surprisingly still toned chest. But the real surprise to Elizabeth came when he removed his pants, revealing his erect shaft to her.  
Once he was fully undressed, he stared at her, admiring her perky yet supple breasts, her perfect hourglass figure, and her cleanly shaven snatch. Finally, after staring for roughly a minute, he spoke a command to her.  
“Get on your hands and knees. Ass in the air, head on the pillow.” He barked, watching as she only nodded in reply before following his directions. Once she was in position, she watched as he took notice of the fact that the light revealed her glistening folds and that her juices had begun to dribble onto the sheets.  
No more words were exchanged as Booker climbed onto the bed and lined himself up with her entrance. He waited for a moment, making sure that she didn’t object to the cardinal sin they were about to invoke, only to never receive one. At Elizabeth’s silence, he pushed into her core, causing her to gasp and moan from being widened by him. He then began to piston into her, eliciting loud, raspy moans of his name from her. This continued for a while before he reached down, grabbed one of her breasts, and whispered to her.  
“I’m about to cum, Elizabeth. Are you sure you want me to do this?” He asked her, ensuring that she was fully committed to what was about to happen.  
“Mmmhmm….Yes. Cum in me. Fill me up, make me yours, and impregnate me.” She moaned as she felt his pistoning speed up and his cock begin to twitch. He continued to piston into her for a few minutes longer before a low growl erupted from him.  
“Take it, Elizabeth. Take all of my seed.” He growled, his semen painting her womb and walls white as he came. At the same moment, Elizabeth climaxed onto his shaft, crying out his name in ecstasy. After releasing his seed into her, Booker slumped onto the bed and pulled her into his arms.  
“I hope you know that there is no guarantee I fulfilled your wish.” Booker panted, sweat coating every inch of his body.   
Elizabeth giggled at his comment before speaking, “You seem to forget that I have the ability to control time and space. So I KNOW you completed your task. Of course, I also know that this will not be the last time we have sex. Nor will this be our only child. I want a family.”  
“Of course. But one thing at a time, first.” He replied. I love that she can make me forget all of my problems. She makes me feel alive again. And I wouldn’t trade that for anything. But now I need to find a way to get her a wedding, a ring, and clothes. I’ll get the ring first, the clothes can wait just a tiny amount of time.  
After conversing with himself in his mind, Booker smirked and pulled Elizabeth closer to him before drifting asleep and he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story was not meant to be more than a couple of chapters, hence the significant change in pacing between their relationship. So suffice it to say, this is the end (other than the possible epilogue). But if you guys like this story and would like either more chapters or a more fleshed-out version of the story, let me know. I appreciate you guys taking the time to read it and hope you would check out my other story, “To Capture a Heart”.


End file.
